Tetarti
Tetarti is the fourth strain of GUILT encountered in Under the Knife and Second Opinion. A mutation of Tetarti appears in Under the Knife 2. Tetarti's codename is "Synchronized Venom" in UtK and SO, and "Myriad of Toxins" in UtK2. Greg Kasal is the first victim of fully mature Tetarti. Upon learning that it is not treatable, Derek and Angie set out to find the antigens required to fully treat mature Tetarti. Treatment Tetarti is first treated in its immature state to obtain the antigens to fight the mature version, all subsequent missions are focused on mature Tetarti. Immature These are simple treatments, as you'll only be fighting a single Tetarti body. The single body must be incapacitated with a special serum, available through the syringe. After it's injected, it will dive into the organ, much like Kyriaki. Use the ultrasound to find it, then cut it with the scalpel to bring it to the surface to repeat the serum injections until it's completely neutralized. Grab it with the forceps and place it on the tray, then cut down the middle and drain the fluid from the Tetarti. All three different antigen types must be obtained to finish the mission and move on to the next stage.(note you only have to do this once) Pre-GUILT Upon opening the victim up, the Tetarti will have formed 3 poison-filled diverticulum that will swell in size until they are either injected with the corresponding color antigen and excised or reach full size, whereupon the diverticula will release a cloud of toxic gas and deal a large amount of damage to the patient. After all three abscesses are removed, the three Tetarti bodies will emerge, and the real battle will begin. Mature Tetarti operations require a sharp memory, good peripheral vision, and a steady hand. At the beginning of an operation, as the Tetarti are emerging, they will show their colors for but a short moment. Memorize them and inject the correct color antigen into each Tetarti body carefully but quickly. After the first one is injected, a timer will start. If the other two are not incapacitated quickly enough, all three will submerge into the organ and reemerge free of the antigen's effects. In later missions, instead of emerging and showing their colors momentarily, the Tetarti bodies will emerge and immediately begin moving about the organ erratically, spewing poisonous mist. The antigen can be chosen for injection based on the mists they produce. Be very careful here, as they will not stop moving when hit with the antigen, but they will not submerge due to slow injection. During these attacks, the patient's vitals will drain relatively rapidly. Work quickly, but keep your aim true and the Tetarti will be neutralized quickly. Mutations In Trauma Center: Under the Knife, the first mutation is in chapter 5-4, where the Tetarti continue to move while showing their colours, rather than stay still during that period. The strain may also move faster and take more successful injections before defeat. In Trauma Center: Second Opinion, starting from chapter 6-3, Tetarti may randomly appear without showing it's color, and release toxic mist at a much faster rate than usual. They also will not dive into the organ or stop releasing toxic gas until all 3 are injected. Injected Tetarti will also continue to move in order to confuse the player further. In Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 Tetarti will appear in 3, 4 or even 5 different colors (green, yellow, purple, blue and black), but, only three will emerge at a time. Treat it normally. Tetarti will appear in 4 colors starting in Operation 5-2, and 5 in 6-3 and onward. General Tips *Estimate just how much serum needs to be injected into a body to damage it in order to save time while attacking Tetarti. It usually ranges about 1/3 to 1/4 of a syringe. *Take the brief time while the Tetarti bodies are showing their colours to prepare the serum for one body. *Don't attack Tetarti when they get too close to each other. You may be likely to hit two bodies at the same time with one kind of antigen, causing diverticula to be created. Stats and Attacks *Toxic Mist - When moving about the organ with colors masked, the Tetarti will intermittently spray small doses of toxic mist. During erratic movement phases, the poison will be dispensed constantly. Antibiotic gel will nullify the mist (as well as slow the GUILT down slightly), but unless the GUILT is still colored (meaning, invulnerable), the time to spread it is better used injecting. *Diverticula - If a Tetarti body is injected with the wrong antigen type, the remaining bodies will create diverticula identical to the type found at the start of the operation. These must be excised in the same manner, and will take up a substantial amount of time during which the Tetarti is free to spread toxins through the patient. While fighting Aletheia, Tetarti may be spawned. These Tetarti will only appear in the original 3 colors of yellow, green, and purple, and will not dive into the organ, but will create up to 6 diverticula. Trivia *The first person to contract the mature form of Tetarti is Greg Kasal from Hope Hospital, but several people were infected with the immature strain of Tetarti before him. *Japanese versions of Trauma Center have confused Tetarti with Triti, resulting in these two GUILT having the other's name in that version. *It is difficult to determine the colour of the diverticula in Under the Knife without letting them grow first. Subsequent games allow for the colours to be clearly visible from the start. Category:GUILT Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2